Albus Potter: Heros Journey
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: To Albus learning spells doesnt come so easily to him, he struggles to learn even simple spells. But strives to do the best he can and work his hardest. when the wizarding world is under attack by a new villian, Albus and his friends try to slove the mystery and save the day.


Albus Potter was the youngest son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter. Unlike his siblings Albus is a slow learner when it came to magic, but he was very powerful. Magic always came very easily to his younger sister and older brother. As a child Albus often got frustrated that he couldn't learn as easily as the other kids. During the summer, although it wasn't allowed, his father would spend time with him trying to catch him up.

Albus walked through the hall holding a stack of books. He was a short, with mop top black hair and brown eyes. He had light skin and wore a Hufflepuff robe. Suddenly a group of boys ran over to Albus and knocked his books on to the floor. As Albus went to pick them up and the boys kick the books away.

"Hey!" Albus yelled getting annoyed.

One of the boys laughed. He was the leader of the group, His name was Dylan. He had short wavy brown hair and blue eyes and dressed in sylthryn robe. He was very strong and tall.

"Look boys the squib is angry!"

"I'm not a squib!" he yelled standing up. "And I'll hex you if I have to!"

"Oh I'm _so_ scaried! Everyone knows you can't even tie your shoes with magic let alone hex someone."

Dylan pushed Albus, then Dylan took out his wand, pointing it at Albus.

"I'm sorry. " Albus said quickly. Closing his eyes and covering his face. "Don't hurt me! I'm not gana do anything."

Dylan laughed.

"You pathetic!"

Teddy walked out of his classroom and saw Albus on the floor and the boys standing over him. Teddy had messy short light blue hair, brown eyes and light skin. He was dressed in a white shirt with a red tie. Over that he wore a black vest. He wore black dress shoes and black pants.

"Leave him alone!" Teddy yelled. "Now!"

The bullies turned to Teddy, they looked scaried. They didn't want to get in trouble.

"Yes professor." The boys said at once.

"Now go back to your classes, and I won't get the headmistress involved." Teddy told them.

"Yes sir."

The boys ran to their classes. Teddy put out his hands and helped Albus up. Teddy gathered Albus`s books from the ground.

"Why do you always think you have to come to my rescue?" Albus asked irately. "I`m not a child, Teddy. I can handle myself."

Teddy chuckled, as he handed Albus his books.

"Oh so is that what you call it?" teddy asked. "That was handling it?"

"Yes it was!"

"Cause see in my world that's called getting your ass kicked."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"You just don't understand." He mumbled.

"Then help me to. Albus, tell me what don't I understand? I can help you if you`d allow me to. But I can't do anything if you won't tell me the whole story."

"…they tease me because I'm not as smart as them, I can't do all the spells they can. I`m in my 5th year and I still can't even do all the spells from third or fourth year. Plus I have no friends besides Rose and Ethan. I can't do anything right! I don't understand, magic comes so easy to James and Lily…but not to me. I`m horrible at magic-"

"Al, that doesn't matter! Magic isn't everything, there is more to life than being more powerful then the next wizard. You have to stop thinking negatively and focus on the good. I know how it feels to feel alone to feel out casted, trust me I do. But you can't let those kids push you around. If you have to, fight them the muggle way or at the very least just tell them off. "

"And then they`d tell headmistress McGonagall and I don't think my parents would appreciate getting a call about my behavior."

"Your parents wouldn't want you be a human punching bag, if they knew what was going on-"

"They have enough to worry about. James has been acting out, plus mom has her new job and Dad has a lot going on at work. They don't need to deal with this too."

Teddy sighed.

"You are so stubborn." Teddy told him.

"I learned from the best." He said looking up at Teddy.

Teddy smirked.

Albus ran into his next class. He quietly walked over to the seat next to Rose Weasley. The professor was writing on the chalk board and explaining the lesson, with her back toward the students. Rose had been Albus`s friend since they were born. She was the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley. Rose had long curly auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was tall and skinny with long arms and small hands. She was dressed in a Gryffindors robe.

"Your 20 minutes late, what happened?" Rose whispered.

"Dylan and his stupid friends happened."

"Again? Oh I hate those guys! Dylan and his friends think they run this school, but there just dim witted bullies!"

The professor turned toward the class and walked over to rose and Albus. The professor was a women with beautiful long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She had flawless light skin. She dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, a black shirt and black heels.

"Mr. Potter, if you're going to come late to my class, please try to do so in a way that disrupts my class. To not start gossiping with Miss Weasley as soon as you enter my class room. This is almost a daily thing with and to honest I don't appreciate it."

"I'm sorry professor, it's not my fault I-"Albus started to say.

"I don't want to hear excuses. You and Miss Weasley are gana serve detention after today's classes."

"Professor that's not fair!" Rose protested.

The professor simply turned around and continued her lesson.

Believe it or not. The professor is Albus and Rose`s older cousin Victorie. Outside of class she is one of the sweetest and most kind people out there. But as a professor she is one of the strictest. She doesn't want to be taken as just a pretty face and wants her students to know there are consciences to goofing off. She takes her job and education very seriously.

"Now who can tell me Gellert Grindelwald was?" Victorie asked the class.

Suddenly they heard a crash outside the classroom. The kids ran to the door. They saw a person in a dark blue cloak attacking a teenaged girl named Leslie. The person in the cloak was wearing a red and white mask, along with black gloves. All the students and teachers were standing outside their classrooms.

"Crucio!" the person in the cloak yelled. The voice was deep.

Suddenly Leslie was on the floor screaming in pain. The masked person laughed with joy.

Victorie ran out of the classroom.

"Expellimus!" Victorie yelled pointing her wand at the cloaked figure.

"Protego!" the cloaked figure shouted quickly blocking the spell. Then the cloaked figure pointed there wand at Victorie.

"Stupelfy!" the cloaked person shouted.

Victorie fell to the ground. Teddy ran over to her quickly.

Leslie was still on the floor shouting in pain.

"Let's shut this bitch up." the masked person said. "furtum magicae!"

Leslie`s body floated up then she screamed louder than before. When she reached the ground again. She was on her hands and knees and she was in tears. The cloaked figure smiled.

"Igitur evanescent." The figure shouted pointing her wand at herself, then she disappeared.

Teddy pointed his wand at Victorie`s chest.

"Rennervate." He said.

Victorie blinked her eyes. Then she slowly hugged Teddy. Teddy kissed her cheek.

"You're okay. " He told her.

Meanwhile the other teachers were all gathered around Leslie, even the headmistress was there. Leslie layer on the ground still in tears.

"I-I – I feel so weak. I-I-I don't know what she did to Me." she told them.

"Don't worry your gana be okay." Professor Longbottom told her. "Someone help me lift her. We have to bring her to the infirmary."

One of the stronger male professors, did so and helped Neville carry Leslie to the infirmary.

"I have never heard of a spell like the last two spells the cloaked figured said." One of the older professors stated to McGonagall.

"I have." McGonagall replied. "I had always thought they were just a part of a myth. When I was a young girl many years ago. My parents used to tell me of a story of how the wizarding world came to be. The story told of the world's creation. In the story a very powerful wizard and an incredibly smart and genius muggle worked together to create the earth. They created animals, cities and everything upon on earth. They even created both magic and non-magic humans. The two were very proud of the world they created. For years the two creatures ruled the land and kept harmony throughout. But there was a family of wizards who felt they were better race. That the wizards should be the only rulers. So this family tried to kill the muggle creator. The muggles there outraged and started a war with the wizards. The war lasted for 10 years. The creators tried to bring upon peace again but they wouldn't listen. Finally after ten years the wizard creator decided to create a separate world for his people away from the muggles. He was not happy about this and to punish his people he gave them children who no powers. He also wiped the mind of the spells that they had used in the battle. The spells of that time only caused harm and mayhem. These spells had no reverse spell and never wore off. He instilled in his people spells that wouldn't cause harm, later a young son of the creator wizard managed to figure out how to create his spells that caused harm. But that's another story. Anyways the myth had stated that somewhere on earth the wizard creator hide the ancient spells. To remind himself of the potential for evil his creations could be."

"So you're saying, this masked wizard may have found those ancient spells?"

"It's the only thing I could this of."


End file.
